


Love and War

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [33]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The downside of having worked together for so long is that G knows in excruciating detail every single way to push his buttons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5126107#t5126107) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

The downside of having worked together for so long is that G knows in excruciating detail every single way to push his buttons in the most obnoxious ways possible, and he uses that knowledge to the best of his ability on a nearly daily basis. Just one word from G, even when Sam knows that it’s just a verbal jab meant to rile him up and not anything serious, has Sam off, complaining about whatever it is while G just stands there and smirks that infuriating smirk of his until he decides he’s had enough and smooths it all over with a kiss.

The good thing, though, is that through much trial and error and general struggle against his much more private partner, Sam has learned what to say and do to push G’s buttons in return, and hey, all’s fair in love and war, so when G gets annoyed, a kiss can smooth that right out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
